


Sanctuary

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: The Kuzuryu Clan heir and a famous phantom thief juat so happen meet up on the roof at night...
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 17





	Sanctuary

Two dark figures fought for a bit, just for one of them to press the other against the door leading downstairs from the roof.

"God, DO YOU annoy me. So fucking much." The male on top gritted his teeth in frustration - in spite of warm hues beginning to cover his face. Not like much was visible in the night, anyways; that's how he would always calm himself… even if he knew it was just a white lie.

This little sly bastard knew exactly how to get him flustered. And so far, Fuyuhiko hasn't found a way to prevent that from happening.

Just to his dismay, Kokichi grinned under his grip, raising an eyebrow. Fuyuhiko felt the butterflies in his gut take off at once.

"Oh, annoy you? Why, I couldn't tell!" Phantom thief's stupid smile kept on taunting him, so did the know-it-all glow in his eyes. As the yakuza was distracted, the other young man swiftly took the chance and fixed the situation, at least for himself: suddenly being the one cutting off the other's escape, pinning him.

Fuyuhiko swallowed drily, hands balled up into fists as he dropped them to his sides. He kept glaring at Kokichi though, glaring as if his life depended on it - while, quite literally, his pride did!...

He couldn't let that bastard just… win! Shit around with him like that! That little!- H-He had to understand that there was no playtime when Kuzuryu was out there, for fuck's sake!...

And as he was thinking all these brave things, Kokichi giggled, making his heart warm.

"Awwh, you big softie! That's enough roughhousing for today, I believe! C'mon now, gimmie a kiss~"

Fuyuhiko flushed hopelessly, frowning. "S-Shut the fuck up! It's not over till I say so!"

His lover rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Well then, when are we ending the show, boss? Tell me, I'm all ears!"

The blonde kept up the eye contact for a good ass bit, but… at some point, he just couldn't resist anymore. He looked away with a huff, feeling his blush strengthen in embarrassment.

N-Not like he totally lost his high ground, though! Not like he gave up!!! As soon as Kokichi took a breath to tease him or whatever dumb fucking thing, Fuyuhiko yanked the supreme leader close by the collar - straight into a kiss.

As always, Kuzuryu's heart sank as he was frozen in the moment. For the very few seconds, nothing else was the matter. It was just… warm.

And he was suddenly at peace, in spite of his racing heartbeat. It just felt… right. And, pretty hot.

He felt the other's thumb gently brush against his cheek and as always, always, always he somehow wished he could be a little bit more tender. A little bit less shy… a little bit less guilty of the crimes he's done.

He couldn't do all these nice things with his hands. His own were harsh, hard, uncared for. Not to mention the amount of blood he had on them… Nobody would want to have these anywhere near themselves, and nobody deserved to. N-Nobody should be forced to…

But even so, he still wanted to try if- i-if...

"Hiiiko. You're doing the hands thing again." Kokichi muttered softly, barely having broken the kiss. Just like he said, Fuyuhiko's palms were awkwardly half-raised on his sides, not touching anything or anyone in lack of confidence. Before the blonde could say anything or drop them, Ouma chuckled. "It's okay, remember? Hold me. If you can chase me, you can catch me. Even if only for a moment~"

Fuyuhiko swallowed, suddenly unable to look the other in the eyes. Careful as if he was under surveillance, he very, very slowly placed his hands on Kokichi's back, abruptly closing his eyes as he did so - as if it would detonate some explosives. H-He couldn't exactly hide his reactions anymore and it was just so bad, that!-

"Ehe…" Kokichi chuckled again, this time a little quieter. As if… touched. "You're so sweet, Hiko. I'm glad you're always the one to catch me."

"A-As if I have a choice-" The blonde finally found his tongue, clearing his throat. His tone was calm, suddenly tamed. "I, um… I-I'm not sweet, you little idiot… I live surrounded by-"

"-Surrounded by bodies, yeah." Kokichi smirked lightly. "And just how do you think I live? Silly."

"No, just-" Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. "...you don't get it, I'm… really, really not a good fucking person. Really…"

There was a little bit of silence before Kokichi embraced his love, placing his head over Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

"...Hush. I don't want to hear these lies."

Kuzuryu frowned softly, trying to ignore the way his heart squeezed. The way his body begged him to tense off. His own hands slowly, yet carefully moved to finally hug back. And… and he too placed his head over Kokichi's shoulder. And only then, he finally let go of his bullheadedness - half-melting, like butter.

...why did he have to be taught how to love so late in his life? This didn't feel right.

How did Kokichi know how to do any of this in the first place?

Fuyuhiko gently closed his eyes, breathing out. The sound of the city in the background, the smothering of chill air on his cheeks, the cozy, warm, wonderful hug with an enemy to his clan.

No wonder the yakuza didn't want him to be able to love. What if he loved a rival like that? What if he loved another man? Unforgivable! Disgusting!...

...unless it wasn't. If it gave his life the slightest pinch of meaning and hope beyond being just one more part to a chain of suffering, he would hold onto it. With his dear life… since, aha… since Kokichi apparently didn't mind being held by these blood-soaked hands of a criminal…

...though… were Kokichi's palms too different? In theory, not really… but then, how could they be so gentle?...

There was suddenly some music beaming from right below them. Perhaps someone on the top floor was having a moment… the song was calm and coaxing. Totally not what Fuyuhiko deserved, aha.

They were dancing before he realized. Kokichi's lead was confident, but caring. Giving him space and freedom… and giving him that sense of eternal kindness.

Why? Why, why, why-

"I love you, Hiko."

Every time he'd hear it, it would sound the same unreal. The same dumb. T-That someone could love a-

"I love you. I'll tell you that time and time again. As long as it takes, so you know it's not a joke, a lie, or a trick. It's not a trap, either-"

"Can I-" Fuck, his voice cracked. Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, trying to ignore Kokichi's innocent, curious stare. "...can I lead for a moment?"

Ouma's face lit up with such happiness, that Kuzuryu almost doubted if his love heard the right thing from the right person. And yet, the phantom thief's hands ably changed positions… and suddenly, Fuyuhiko was in the lead.

"Mhm!!! Take it from here, boss! Just don't throw us off the roof~" Kokichi giggled. "I'm aaall yours!"

Ehe… this dumbass should rather say things like: "I'm your escape". Because, frankly, that's what their little nighttime escapades, when they were supposed to be fighting and hating one another, were for Fuyuhiko.

He was escaping into a secret garden and blissfully getting lost… even if he didn't want to admit that, it did make him way too happy.

It was all so silly. It was all so cheesy.

But in the same time, why the hell not at least try to be alive - even if only in these short moments.

Fuyuhiko carefully took the lead.


End file.
